A Lady and her Knight
by Rhin Ariel
Summary: Elizabeth wasn't having a good day. And things aren't going to get much better...or are they? SW


Another little shipper fic from me. It was exam time, my mind wandered at the end of exams and I came up with a few of these.

Disclaimer: Wish I did own them, but I don't.

A lady and her knight

Elizabeth looked at herself in the mirror again. She'd been to formal balls before, but not quite like this. She was dressed in a long dark red dress. It was fairly low cut at the front, with long flowing sleeves. Around her head was a dark red band. She looked like some medieval princess. She felt like something out of King Arthur and his knights. Which wasn't hard considering she was on a world that was basically in the medieval times.

There was a knock at the door. Tugging the dress up a little at the front, she walked across to the door. Opening the door, she found John Sheppard smiling back at her. He was also dressed in medieval clothes. His were also dark red.

Bowing low, he looked up at her.

"My lady. Sir Sheppard, at your service."

Elizabeth glared at him. It hadn't been the best of days really.

They'd arrived on the planet, and instantly been told talks for an alliance could only be discussed with the leader. This meant brining Elizabeth to the planet, which John wasn't happy about. Then, bandits had attacked them. The group of men had tried to grab Elizabeth, as she they could see she was the only one with no visible weapons. This had started a fight between the leader and John, while the rest of the team had tried to fight off the rest. The leader was eventually defeated, and the rest ran off.

At the same time, a group of the Lord's men had appeared. They had seen much of the fight, including John's attempts to get Elizabeth back after one of the bandits had grabbed her. When it was discovered she was the leader, it was assumed that she the Lady of Atlantis, and that John was her knight. They also assumed that because she was wearing a red shirt and had red on her jacket, that they were her colours.

Once an alliance had been made, a ball had been arranged. They had given both Elizabeth had John red clothes. The pair were expected to stay close to each other all night.

Elizabeth wanted to hit him.

"John, stop it. Right now."

John stood up straight and held out his arm to her.

"Forsooth, my lady. We must depart to the grand hall for the ball hath begun."

"John, do you want me to hit you?"

"Dare you."

Elizabeth debated, but decided not to lower herself to his level. With a sigh, she shut the door behind her and took the outstretched arm.

At the top of the staircase leading into the ballroom, a herald stood. He was very bored, but had nowhere else to go. It was a good job. Decent pay. His own room. Didn't mean he liked it.

"Announcing Lady Elizabeth Weir of Atlantis and her knight, Sir John Sheppard."

The crowd turned to look up at the pair, but were quickly distracted by their own conversations again.

"How come he can say it and I can't?"

"Do you want me to kick you instead?"

John fell silent. She had the look in her eyes. The one where when she said she'd do something, she would. Last time she'd had that look; John had had his skateboard confiscated for a month. Though in all fairness, he shouldn't really have being skateboarding down the corridor. He shouldn't have had the skateboard full stop, but that was another matter.

Dinner was a lavish affair, as was expected. At the end, the Lord of the planet had stood.

"This ball has being held in honour of our new allies from the city of Atlantis. So, it is custom that the Lady and her knight shall have the first dance."

John and Elizabeth stared at each other with wide eyes.

"Oh great," muttered John.

"Up. Now."

Elizabeth hissed in his ear as she grabbed his arm.

The pair took their places on the floor and the band began to play. It was a simple waltz. Elizabeth could do that; she'd learnt it when she'd become a diplomat. Just in case. What amazed her was the fact that John could do it too.

"How do you know how to waltz?"

"We learned it at the academy. Just in case."

Elizabeth had to smile as others joined them in the waltz.

"You think it's all a sign?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, they think I'm you knight. And others have thought we were married, or betrothed, or dating. You don't think it's a sign?"

"No. If they were going to send a sign, it would be a lot clearer than that."

At that moment, Teyla and Aiden swept past. They weren't very successful and fell sideways into Elizabeth.

Elizabeth found herself with her nose just millimetres form John's.

"That a better sign?"

"Yes."

With a smile, John leaned in a kissed her softly on the lips.

Aiden and Teyla had turned to offer their apologies, but found that the pair were a little distracted.

"They finally got the message."

Aiden smiled at Teyla, who just sighed. The two moved away from their leaders, giving them plenty of space as they whirled around.

John pulled back and looked at Elizabeth's slightly shocked face.

"My lady."

John smirked at Elizabeth.

"I might kick you later. There are better things to be doing now."

Elizabeth moved forward and pulled John into another kiss.

Maybe today was so bad after all.


End file.
